Jaki
Jaki is a member of the Kasanemanji School. Appearance Jaki is a short bold man. He has a scar over his right eye and no eyebrows. His right eye is black for some reason while his left eye is regular. He wears a black sleeveless jacket over a dark colored overshirt and a black undershirt. He also wears light colored pants with black socks and sandels. Personality Jaki is a short temper man. He will get angry when someone calls him troll. Background Before he was introduced in the story, he had help his school pass the first round and even kill all the members of the Kuribayashi School, one of the five dragons. Plot Second Round Arc Jaki first appeared with Kotarou infront of the Ogame School. When Shinnojou calls him a troll, attacks then with a weight, easily destroying a wall. Kotarou then asks him if he is over doing it, but Jaki says he don't know. Kotarou then asks if he is going to kill him which Jaki says yes to. He then attacks Zenmaru which Zenmaru catches it. He then loops the chain around Zenmaru's neck and tries to choke him. He then calls Zenmaru an idiot for grabbing the chain and says that he let him go if he apologizes. When Zenmaru call hima troll, Jaki tries to break himneck but Gama shows up and cuts the chain. He then tells Gama that he is going to kill him first with his Jagon but is stopped by Muraku. He then tries to explain himself to Muraku but he tells him to shut up. He then acompanys Muraku to the meeting. During the meeting, he listens as the daimyo tells them how the second round will be. He then decides to attack the Ogame School first. He then leaves with his school. When the Ogame School leave the castle, He attacks them along with Kotarou. When Gama goes to face them alone, He gets pissed. Kotarou then tells him that they are going to just Orochi which Jaki argees. He and Kotarou then preform Orochi, which Gama blocks one and catches another. Jaki the loops the chain around Gama's arm and pulls. Jaki is then shocked when Gama jumps towards him and slash him but is blocked by a chain mail. Kotarou then attacks Gama forcing him away from Jaki. jaki then decides to use him Jagon. He then attacks Gama witht he weight but Gama dodges. When Kotarou catches Gama, Jaki attacks him. Jaki is then attacked and kill by Gama when he trusts his sword through him. Abilities Jaki is skilled with a chain and sickle. He was able to destroy a wall with the weigh with ease. He is also skilled with the chain, being able to manipulate the chain with ease. Weapons Jagon (Gold Snake): is a sickle and chain where the chain is connected to the blade and the weight is a spiked ball. Chain Mail: Jaki wears a chain mail to block attacks. 'Attacks' Orochi (Great Serpent): Jaki and Kotarou launcha simultaneous attacks with two weights and suddenly change their paths right in front of the enemy. Battles Past *Jaki and Kasanemanji School vs. Kuribayashi School (Win) Present *Jaki vs. Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Jaki vs. Gama Kurogane (Interrrupted) *Jaki and Kotarou vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Category:Kasanemanji School Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Decease